His Neko
by CaffeinatedTiramisu
Summary: She was his. No one could have her.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel was a myth.

Lucy Heartfilia was an ordinary waitress with many men fawning over her.

Until, he turned her into his kitty, as she was his property, and no one else's.

* * *

I'm sure that you guys are gonna love it!

Please comment what you feel about this story.

I DO OWN THE COVER DESIGNS (NOT THE PITCURES). I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person's P.O.V.

A man with salmon spiked hair walked through an abandoned town, which was deserted because of a suspicious black shadow hunting and killing most of the people from the town. He had been assigned to take down these black shadows from killing any more innocent people. He knew what the black shadows are. They were...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vampires. Most people believe that these creatures of the night were only myths and nothing more, but someone crazy about them created a potion that turned him into one. Talk about mad scientists. So, he started spreading the infection, and whoever got turned into one stayed quiet about their identity. They were stuck in this form until they die.

The vampires that did not want to harm people created a collar. This collar could not be penetrated by vampires when they try to sink their fangs into someone's neck. Fortunately, some vampires dedicated their powers to fighting the evil ones, who went thirsty for human blood, and started murdering. Also, each vampire has a special power, allowing them to hunt more easily. That's what the salmon haired man was trying to do now. His name is Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail guild for vampires. He had fire vampire slaying magic.( I made that up okay? No one kill meh.)

Natsu walked into the town, that was covered by fog, making it eerie and bone chilling. He was not affected, for he had dealt with many of the same situations like this. As he was walking down an alleyway, a black figure rushed in front of him, tackling him down to the ground. The figure snarled at the man beneath him, before he realized that Natsu was also a vampire.

" Hey dude, stop harming people, and I know you can't, so I'm gonna kill you." Natsu growled. He got on his feet, and set his fist on fire, burning the figure's body. He crumbled into power as he let out a screech of terror. The wind carried the scraps of the remaining vampire away.

The young vampire looked around to see if there were any more of those pests lurking around in the shadows. Fortunately, there were none left, leaving the pinkie haired man the conclusion that the vampire he had just killed was the one who wiped out the town. Natsu had hated vampires even though he was one. He blamed himself for not saving her.

A rouge vampire had attacked his loved one, Lisanna. She had died at the hands of those creatures. Thinking of her made his heart break, and he lashed out at a nearby building, turning it into broken pieces of wood. Tears stained the dark ground under him. He hated them since that day. He was sure that no one else that could replace her in his heart. But boy was he wrong.

Natsu returned to Magnolia, his home town, in a blur of speed. He went back to the Fairy Tail guild to interact with some people. He kicked the doors open to reveal a loud room filled with laughter and beer. A table flew past his head and crashed onto the street. " HEY!" he yelled," WHO THREW THAT?!" Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and pointed at a naked man, who looked at the salmon haired man smugly.

" ELSA, IT WAS YOU WHO THREW IT, WASN'T IT?!" he bellowed in rage. " So? What if it was me? Pyro boy?" And then they started quarreling, throwing tables and chairs at each other. But, their fight stopped as soon as they felt the dark aura at the doors of the guild. A scarlet haired woman stood at the door, before stomping over and throwing both boys outside and slamming the door, tired of their arguments. Then, they started fighting all over again.

Time skip brought to you by a couch potato (which is me)~

Natsu was tired of fighting, so he decided to go to his favorite bar in the center of the bustling town. When he arrived, he saw Mira, the bartender who worked here most of the time, but was a member in Fairy Tail too. She was the older sister of Lisanna. She flashed him a smile and said, " Welcome to the Black Cat Natsu!"

He returned a 'hi' and sat down in his usual seat. Black Cat has employees with real cat ears and tails, making them more attractive to lure in customers. He ordered the same drink he had before and sulked. A random guy served him his drink, but before he could chug it down, he heard a commotion starting behind him.

A blonde woman who was taking orders from some flirty men who sat in the booth near the corner was talking harshly to them. But, she was grabbed by her 'tail' and was forced to sit down in a guy's lap as she struggled to get out of his grip. He snaked his arms around her waist despite her movements.

The salmon haired man saw Mira going to the customers with a death glare, but Natsu was quicker. He ran up to the men, and punched the guy who was holding the girl, in the face. He took her hand and dragged her out of the booth. Mira came over and kicked the guys out and went over to the girl apologizing. For the first time, he saw her face, and whispered silently...

"She's mine. No one can have her."

* * *

How was it?

Comment

Follow

THANK YOU FOR READING


	3. Chapter 3

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The alarm clock she had placed on the right of her bed had woken up from its ticking slumber, and had decided to but its morning anger on the blonde woman who was sleeping peacefully on her comfy bed. When the woman woke up, she was hoping that today was a weekend so that she would not have to attend her job as a waitress in the bar, Black Cat, run by Mirajane Strauss. She couldn't get a job because all her family members were dead.

She was the last Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia. Both her parents died because a mysterious shadow broke into their house, tore down the walls, and killed her parents. Luckily for her, her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had hidden her in a secret place when the shadow had attacked. Young Lucy had to witness her parents die in front of her, while resisting the urge not to scream out when their creature lashed out at them.

Rolling out of bed feeling lazy, Lucy sauntered into the bathroom, fixing up her looks. Brushing her hair, her teeth, and picking out the waitress outfit she was supposed to wear at the bar. It was a black dress with ruffles at the end, slit open at the legs, with orange ribbons, seperate sleeves, a collar, and a black hair tie (media).

Her only company was her white dog, Plue. Mira had given him to her as present for her birthday. She looked at the clock, which was 8:00 A.M. Lucy's apartment was above Black Cat, so her could simply walk down the stairs and to the bar. She waved goodbye to Plue and skipped down the stairs to the bar.

" Good morning Lucy!" Mira greeted as Lucy reached the bar. She smiled at her friend, and started cleaning dishes. Since all the employees were supposed to dress as cats, Mira cast a spell on each employee to make them have real cat ears and tails.

She did it to Lucy. Her yellow cat ears appeared on her head, as a yellow tail sprouted behind her, shaped like a key at the end. Lucy was awed every time Mira flicked her wrist and made her become a cat. She asked her manager how she did it every time, but always heard the same reply over and over again. " I have my ways," Mira had said mischievously.

Twitching her ears, Lucy went to get some bread for the soon-to-arrive guests, only to realize that there was none left. " Mira! We ran out of bread! I'm going out to get some more from Levy's bakery okay?" Lucy yelled. " Sure! Just come back safely!" Mira yelled back, placing cups into their rightful places. Lucy left the bar and headed towards the bakery in the center of the town.

She walked into the streets filled with many people bustling around, doing their daily routines. She soon reached her destination. A blur of blue dashed out of the counter, and before Lucy could even sense it, a blue haired girl latched her arms around her neck, giving her a tight squeeze. Lucy chuckled as she hugged her favorite bookworm back.

" Levy, we just saw each other yesterday. Don't be so hyper." Lucy grinned. Levy pouted and mumbled," It felt like two years to me." " Anyways, I'm here for the bread. Do you have any?" she asked. Levy nodded and dashed into the kitchen to get some for her best friend. While she wa doing this, both girls chatted about their favorite books.

" But Levy, I believe in vampires. They are amazing!" Lucy gushed.

Levy rolled her eyes. " Lu-chan. You know as well as I do that vampires aren't real."

"They are real." She argued.

The blue haired girl and the blond continued to debate until Lucy forgot that she still had a job to do. They bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

Lucy walked back to Black Cat, when a guy pulled her into an alley and said," Your mine." Lucy recognized the voice and rolled her eyes. " Loke, let me go. You have Aries already." Lucy said angrily. Loke chuckled and let her go.

This orange haired man was a friend of Lucy's when her parents were still alive. He was once a womanizer, but then met Aries, and started their love life together. Loke would sometimes sneak up to his friend when he saw her in the streets of the town.

"Loke, I need to go to my job before I get fired, and if I do, I'll burn you to ashes."

"Do you think you can actually do that?" Lucy huffed and insisted that she could.

"Well, the I'll see you later."

The blonde woman ran back to the bar, catching the eyes of some flirty men on the street. It disgusted her. She entered the store and flipped the open sign. " Mira! I'm back!" Lucy yelled. Before Mira could reply, several customers entered.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ She thought. Lucy walked up to them and said," Welcome to the Black Cat, what would you like to order? Nya~" The man dressed in a black ragged shirt answered her. " I would like three beers with a side order of you."

Lucy gave an irritated flick of her tail. She could hear the bell at the door indicating a new customer. " Sorry sir, but we don't serve yellow cats like me here." she huffed.

Taking a glance at the new customer, she could only see pink hair. _Who the heck has pink hair? Did they dye it?_ She thought. She was lost in thought until the guy she was taking orders from pulled her tail, snaked his hands around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap.

She struggled and clawed at the man while his friends laughed creepily at the sight. A flash of pink hair and a fist was seen in her vision. The man holding her went down.(ONE POINT TO NATSU DRAGNEEL! DING DING DING) XD.

The man who saved her took her arm and stood over her protectively, like a dragon, as Mira kicked the three pineapples out of the bar.(Yes, they look like pineapples. They have really long and spiky hair. Like a pineapple. You get it? No? Okay...) Mira started apologizing to her, but her eyes were laced on the man who had saved her. She stared into the eyes, and saw the anger and compassion for her in his eyes.

Her last thought was," Dude, you just layed eyes on me. You can't fall for me." And she fainted.

FOLLOW

COMMENT

THANKS FOR READING

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Uhm, also, if anyone wouldn't mind, can someone help me find the horizontal line break? I used it before but now I can't find it... .


End file.
